


Honoka Tries Niceoodles

by usermechanics



Series: usermechanics' Love Live All Stars Request-a-Thon [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Food, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Honoka goes to You's restaurant and tries Niceoodles.
Series: usermechanics' Love Live All Stars Request-a-Thon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Honoka Tries Niceoodles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiasPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/gifts).



> Don't write food fics when you're hungry.

It had been a fun and relaxing Saturday for Honoka.

Saturdays usually were for her. For the sake of team unity in µ’s, she always made sure to be doing something with at least one of her fellow group members. It was always a fun way for her to see into the lives of her friends, whether it be wondering how Nozomi was able to sweep a shrine so well, or how Kotori was able to make _any_ sort of clothes. As much as it was fun to do karaoke with Nico and Hanayo, or to try to keep up with any sort of exercise with Eli and Umi, it was more important to her that she was able to see the bonds between them grow.

That Saturday, she had just wrapped up a quick trip to a local carnival with Rin. It was hard keeping up with her; only Rin could run--sprint, even--across the park after going on something known as the GutScrambler 5000 only to get onto some roller coaster that had to be a few hundred meters tall. It was fun waiting in line with her, even though catching up was always a bit of a nuisance, and the waits were always long enough for Honoka to catch her breath.

Once Honoka and Rin left the place and parted ways, Honoka rested a hand on her stomach, feeling it rumble. She thought that between the extreme rides and the overpriced food inside the park that it wouldn’t be smart to get anything to eat, and now she had been paying the price. Fasting the whole day felt almost painful, and Honoka could feel herself growing hungrier and hungrier. It was difficult for her to describe how she felt, but the one thing that she knew was that she needed to eat and she needed to eat _really_ soon.

She couldn’t have been more thankful than to have the amusement park by the sea.

While Rin was eager to go to the train station to return to Tokyo, Honoka felt it would be fun to explore a bit more. Even though Honoka knew that there were places to get quick bites at the train station, she was never a fan of them. She wanted at least some quality in her food, and she felt as if, much like the amusement park, she got food that was overpriced even if it were good. 

At least there wasn’t that long of a walk before Honoka could find the first restaurant she could, a small little wooden shack at the beach with a small sign saying “Watanabe’s.” Shrugging, Honoka headed towards the building, trying her best to make sure that her shoes didn’t fill up with sand with each step she took. Even if a good amount of it got into her socks, she didn’t care that much; she needed _something_ to eat, and this place was the one lucky enough for her to consider it a restaurant.

Stepping into Watanabe’s, Honoka was introduced to a rather small and quaint space with barely anyone sitting down. However, those who were, Honoka noticed immediately, were busily slurping down noodles and rice with wide, bright smiles on their faces. It was almost enough to light up the room had it not been for the windows casting the place with its beautiful view of the sunset. Honoka couldn’t help but look in awe, not only at how beautiful such a place could look, but at how everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves at a level she was not used to seeing in a restaurant.

However, before she could do much, a waitress Honoka’s age stood in front of her, her hair short and orange much like her own, but with several hair decorations in lieu of her side tail. Her red eyes contrasted well against Honoka’s blue ones, and overall, it almost looked like she was talking to an alternate version of herself. Rin probably would have called her a clone.

“Hello! Welcome to Watanabe’s! I’m Chika, and I’ll be serving you today! Sit wherever you want!”

Honoka found the nearest seat she could and sat down, eagerly bumping her fists into the table as a way to let out some of that pent-up excitement inside her. She was excited to try the food, but moreso, she wanted to get that sinking feeling out of her that came from not eating enough, and thankfully, as Chika handed her a menu, the cover of it had only one item on it: the house special and signature meal: Niceoodles.

Honoka, on pure impulse and desire to be filled, choose the Niceoodles before she chose what to drink. She didn’t dare open it lest she get stuck figuring out what she wanted. Plus, it was nice to see that there weren’t any green peppers in it to ruin her day.

However, before she could say anything else, Chika had recognized something. She was squinting at her, almost as if she was trying to deceive herself. Honoka watched her with wide, curious eyes, wondering what she was thinking about.

“This might be rude, but you’re Kousaka Honoka, aren’t you?” Chika asked.

“That’s right!” Honoka remarked. “Nice to meet you!”

“Oh my _gods_ , I need to tell Chef You about this!” Chika said, turning on her heel.

“Something wrong?” Honoka asked, tilting her head.

“You-chan and I are big friends of µ’s! We even started an idol group because we were so moved by your performances!” Chika said, bumping into a few tables as she ran from Honoka’s spot to the kitchen, and she could hear the excitement in her voice as she screamed.

“You-chan! You-chan! Kousaka Honoka, _the_ Kousaka Honoka, wants your niceoodles!”

Followed by another voice, with a bit more of a noticeable accent.

“No way, Chika-chan!”

“I promise you! It’s true!”

“I’ll get them out right away, then. _Yousoro_!”

Chika came out with her cup of water and placed it on Honoka’s table, obviously a bit shaken by the news. As well, she seemed to have something on her side, something that seemed almost like a plate, but couldn’t have been. It seemed a bit too papery for that, and the restaurant certainly didn’t seem like a place that sold its food on paper plates.

Honoka didn’t recognize what it was until Chika bowed and stuck it out, along with a pen in her left hand. “Can I please have your autograph?”

The question took Honoka aback slightly, but after a few moments of processing what was going on, she took the pen with a smile and gave Chika what she wanted, scribbling out her autograph on the paper as a memento. Nervously, Honoka looked around, wondering if there was any commotion that came from it, but the rest of the people eating seemed busy on their food, not to mention how they seemed to be in their late adulthood. They didn’t care about school idols at all.

“Thank you so much!”

She returned her attention to an even more giddy Chika, who was almost ready to turn on her heel and head off to the kitchen to show _Chef You_ her new trophy. However, before she could, Chika made a quick comment to her.

“You wouldn’t mind if the chef served you, would you?”

Honoka smiled. “I don’t mind at all!”

Almost as if that was enough, and that the chef had been able to hear it, a woman with short brown hair crashed out of the kitchen with a plate of noodles with an omelette on top. She seemed to be about Chika’s age, and about exactly her height. Her ocean-blue eyes were slightly deeper than Honoka’s, and the smile on her face was just as big as the one Chika had when she realized that one of her patrons was her best friend’s idol.

“Here are your niceoodles, Honoka! I hope you enjoy them!” The chef said as she put the dish down in front of her. Honoka admired the signature of ketchup on her omelette, with her name, You, in all capital letters. What sold it for her was how she made the O in her name into a smiling sun, complete with the rays of heat that always reminded her of how she drew suns in art classes.

“Thank you, You!” Honoka said with a smile as she picked up her fork and cut into her food immediately. She would have gotten the ire of Kotori or Nico for not letting her enjoy how the food looked or, worse, not putting it on some social media for the entire world to see. That didn’t matter at all. Presentation was cute and all, but what mattered was how good the food was, and the first test was a bite of omelette with a small amount of ketchup on it.

And where it mattered most, the niceoodles did best. The omelette was light and fluffy, the taste of egg and ketchup in just the right balance to make a taste that would have been delightful even if Honoka wasn’t starving. Her next bite, the noodles underneath, were equally fantastic, deliciously flavorful and slightly spicy, but just enough to make the next bite even more enticing. She hadn’t even noticed the look of panic on the chef’s face as she continued to eat, hoping that her wordless answer of consuming the food without any issues or complaints was a good sign.

If not, then hopefully the clean plate was good enough. Honoka had not even realized that she was finishing up her noodles until her fork scraped the plate, and only then did Honoka look up to the sight of Chika and You alike, embracing in a hug for some reason, but Honoka shrugged and went back to eating, trying to get every bit of niceoodles off her plate.

Once she was done, she gave a wide smile. “Can I have another one? I probably won’t finish it, but I definitely want to share this with my friends!”

“You mean you want to share this with µ’s!?” Chika and You asked in unison, shocked at the news she just heard. Had Chika told You that today would be the day that she’d make food for Honoka and the rest of µ’s, she would have laughed at how ridiculous a proposal it was. However, in her professional setting, it was difficult for You to maintain an air of calm. She returned to the kitchen, the only struggle she had being pulling herself out of Chika’s embrace and back to reality.

While You worked on the second batch of niceoodles, Chika asked if Honoka wanted or needed anything else. Honoka shrugged, saying that the check was probably going to work fine. She had her fill, and even then, she knew that if she didn’t, she could snack a _bit_ on the niceoodles You was busy cooking.

“I’ll get that right away!” Chika said with a smile, leaving Honoka to her own devices for a bit. She couldn’t help but think about how much Rin missed out by splitting so early, but she knew that the next niceoodles was going to fill her up beyond what was necessary. Hell, after that first niceoodles, she felt full, and buying this was less for her and more for the rest of µ’s, the people who missed out on it.

She knew that it’d be worth coming back, and if everyone liked the noodles, a whole group trip back here would be great for further team bonding.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? [Come join my discord](https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K) or follow me on twitter: [@usermechanics](https://twitter.com/usermechanics)


End file.
